One drop filling (ODF) process is used as a new generation liquid crystal manufacturing technique. The ODF process is widely used for mass production of liquid of crystal because of its advantage of largely shortening the time required to fill liquid crystal. Nevertheless, a bottle neck of the ODF process is its narrow tolerance of the amount of the filled liquid crystal. In detailed description, tolerance of the amount of the filled liquid crystal is very narrow under low temperature. Vacuum bubbles are easily generated under low temperature when the amount of the filled liquid crystal is not accurate, or photo-resist spacers located between the color filter substrate and TFT array substrate are diverged (in other word, vacuum bubble is a vacuum space generated by liquid crystal volume shrinkage under low temperature). Methods for increasing the tolerance of the amount of the filled liquid crystal include, selecting a softer material for photo-resist spacers, decreasing the contact area between the photo-resist spacers and TFT array substrate and so on. These methods allow the distance between liquid crystal cells to be modulable in the manufacturing process to increase tolerance of the amount of the filled liquid crystal.